halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax is now inactive from the 11th till the 18th. Don't both to message him until then well i thought all my necros articles were good to be in it but, if any were god modded then plz tell me. oh and i made 2 machina here are links http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thrax_%27Gigantor%27_Kriegor and http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Scion to them if you want to use them or delete them plz go ahead.18:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Am i still in necros or no just wanting to ask and if could plz help me fix the God modd article http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Type-1_War_Machine_Meck_Suit. Eaite'Oodat 19:47, 14 August 2008 (UTC) The management of Kanna has seriously impressed me I must say, that you have been managing Kanna in superb manner. With the little bit of mircomanaging here and there, you've kept the pace strong, and by making it relatively short, it's less likely to burn out. Well done, I will keep Kanna (and hopefully the rest of Necros)'s RP style in mind for the future. Spartan 501 04:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Now that Leonid is in command of a company, I'm updating his bio, and I was wondering what planet the SPARTAN-IVs were trained on. Also, could you by any chance give me a timeline of their training and early service? Thanks, Spartan 501 07:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Machina Do you want these machina i created or no Dark Scion Thrax 'Gigantor' Kriegor Eliza"Ninja"Benvora Anticipation I highly anticipate the inevitable coming of the first Necros-based RP. Of course due to lack of time right now I haven't really been able to contribute to Battle of Kanna, but it is intriguing to me how a rampant Forerunner monitor would react to the Necros. It may not take much to persuade him to provide his "services". --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:27, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Making a SPARTAN-IV I want to make SPARTAN-A006(Albion Company) a spartan-IV who is not made,yet.Sorry for not helping on Necros project all this time.Is there something that I have to know about that company?spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 07:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I dont known where I have to put SPARTAN-A006.I know that he is a member of the Albion company but this is not the only thing.Do I have to find where he belongs(for example he belongs to Fireteam Alpha) or I have to decide where to put him?I ean it is already decided or not?spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 07:23, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Really The machina i made are not actually bad wow. thats surprising.Eaite'Oodat 13:32, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Not super exact numebers for the years Just like a few milestone years. Like year taken, year training began, year most instructors arrived, year augmented, and year graduated. Sorry if I'm badgering you, but I'm kinda at a loss of things to do on the wiki until that little section on Leonid is done. Spartan 501 17:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) That was super helpful dude, thanks. Spartan 501 19:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC) More info please OK, I'm in the final leg of getting rid of all the Necros red-links, so here's a little more I'd like: *Ariake-Kassa Foundation *Kosyete Agriculture *Lockheed Martin *SWVT Shipyards *Katakes-Robinson Company *Combined Arms Mining Company *General Mining Corporation *Extra Outcomes *Golem Arms Company (or is this Parkster's?) Also, what's going to be the prefix for Vorenus ship names? We so far have UNSC, USR and JA, what's their's? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:05, 16 August 2008 (UTC) USR Destroyers If the Templar-class is the USR equivalent of the UNSC's Baal-class, is the USR's Assassin-class more like the Raijin or the Tereus... or is it something else?\ Death to Corporations I was just thinking, you know how you have Death to Corporations on the necros page could i have a part in that if you would will it.Eaite'Oodat 15:40, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I have a feeling you don't like me do you .Eaite'Oodat 01:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Kanna Hey, in Kanna, it IS possible for all the ships I have to hard burn isn't it? Also, my figure for 3,200 is accurate right? I've got thirteen ships, but one is a prowler, and only six can carry troops. Five of them are Heimdall frigates, one of them is a Zeus, and I checked the pages, just want to make sure. Also, I looked at Halopedia and Regiment size is stated at 3,200, so I'm going to make a quick page about a Regiment attached to my little fleet called the 485th Infantry Regiment, can I use it in Kanna (sorta dumb question, as the troops are fielded, but i just wanted to clear the name itself) Spartan 501 22:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Husky Thank you for replying i really do appreciate it. I do understand your statement about the similarities between your Wolf and my Husky. I created the Husky in hopes of adding variety into the exoskeletons among the UNSC (Also I wasn't very big on the large rounded pieces on the armor, to me it didn't seem very UNSC with its straight edges) Also whereas my Huskies work in 4-5 suit teams mostly compared to the 1-2 Wolves in a marine squad, i thought this would be a nice change in the exoskeleton choice. But if you wish not to use the Husky in the Necros project I understand. About the Vorenus needing exoskeletons I would be happy to try to develop a few to help out. Just gimme the word. Hollywood Leonid history SPARTAN-IV tie in So, I'm cooking up a rough draft on my addition to Leonid's bio. See how ya like it. Be warned, tis very, very long. I like detail. Alot. In 2603, Leonid departed from the field of combat against the Remnant after recieving a cryptic note from a ONI operative on the world of Acturas, used commonly as a UNSC training and proving ground. After arriving, he was greeted by people from his long dead past--fellow SPARTANs. On Acturas, Leonid was invited to take part in the training of the candidates for the SPARTAN-IV program. Once he was briefed by his fellow SPARTANs, he began to prepare to train the new recruits. He was put in charge of the training of the candidates in the manner of covert attack, stealth recon, covert sabotauge, and even high profile elimination, becomming the effective "stealth schoolmaster" as christened by some young SPARTAN-IVs. As a trainer, Leonid initially took the name of Egor, but soon abandoned it, as rumors of his true identity had quickly circulated among the young SPARTANs (his identity was also further revealed after The Battle of Kanna.) Leonid used his earlier training of the Special Operatives for Assassination and Recon (titled SOARs) as a base to work off of. During training, Leonid strived to replicate the work, manner, and training methods of the one person in his SPARTAN training who he had valued: Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendoza. During training, Leonid was tough and sometimes cruel to the recruits, gaining a reputation as a hard, take no shit instructor, much as Mendez had with the SPARTAN-IIs. He did this to prepare the troops for the ultimate rigors of warfare--the pain, the hurt, the loss, the sheer terror experienced in combat. He taught his troops, and training them to be unbreakable, or as near as a human being could become. He would torture them for days at a time to make pain their best friend, to make them comfortable with agony beyond endurance. He would make his recruits face their worst fears, and more--he would discover what made his recruits tick, and break them down, and reform them. Leonid would search for their weaknesses and destroy them, and he would search for their strengths and test them, grind them down, and learn their limits, and push these past the SPARTAN-IV's endurance. Leonid would also humiliate and embarass the SPARTANs, drawing flak from his fellows as he did so--but to make sure that they would be afraid of nothing, not even their peers. Over the course of the seven years he was training them, Leonid trained recruits in all manners of covert warfare, from outright attack to observance to high value target elimination. Leonid trained them with every facet of fighting he knew of, in every way he could imagine, and tested his own limits with their training, improved on his own skills. Leonid grew eventually to respect his recruits--and eventually, began to draw out of the shell he had encased himself with during his childhood, which had solidified during his years spent in the isolation of a ONI enforcer. Leonid grew eventually to be close to his fellow SPARTAN-IIs, though not to the degree they were to each other. While he was still isolated from the others, he was less so--and grew less with each passing day, month, and year. Time to time during training, Leonid would depart Acturas to fight against the Remnant. SPARTANs were urgently needed at some battles, and while most of the SPARTAN-IIs had to stay behind and train the SPARTAN-IV's, who were needed in the war, Leonid was occasionally able to escape training. On these occassions, Leonid would be temporarily replaced (usually) by SPARTAN-038, Melanie, who was also skilled in methods of covert warfare. One such occurence was the Battle of Kanna, in which Leonid helped defend the planet as part of the decisive relief force--and which allowed him to bring back plenty of combat tape to show his recruits. In 2610, the SPARTAN-IVs were augmented with bio and cybernetic enhancements. Only one trainee was killed in the augmentations--who was sorely missed, even by the once cold and hard Leonid. After augmentations and a brief after training period, Leonid took command of his own company, enchristened Lambda Company, and soon impressed his own personal fighting styles and even his love of assassination onto them. Anyway, after this, I'll go on and talk about crushing the Jackal bases and Hannibal III and the like. Look at it, (sorry, may take a minute or eight) and tell me what you think, what can be changed, and what HAS to go. Spartan 501 05:07, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna keep it mostly the same, but integrate the "discovery" at kanna a bit more thouroughly (instead of half a sentence). I mostly chose mine because Kanna takes place in 2607, trainig started in 2602, and ended in 2610, and I didn't want him to miss all but 3 years. Spartan 501 17:12, 19 August 2008 (UTC) My SPARTAN Can i have permission to add my SPARTAN-024 as one of the leaders of the SPARTAN-IV program and into the necros community project? Thanks Going ahead with 485th Marine Regiment I'm going ahead and putting down the 485th on the forces page, and am going to add a character from the regiment to my roster. Spartan 501 18:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Exoskeleton for the vorenus i'll create an different exoskeleton (already got a few ideas bouncin around in this head of mine), show you what i have in mind later and if you approve i'll post it up. as for the Husky how about using it as a unit that is slowly being replaced by the Wolf? like the F14 Tomcat in the Navy being replaced by F18 Hornets? Anyways dont worry about it, if it cant be used in Necros that's fine. --Hollywood it's no problem at all. i'll start working on the vorenus exoskeleton today. and hopefully the article will come up tonight or tomorrow. --Hollywood Invitation could you get me an invitation for necros like you did for everyone else who signed in for it.Eaite'Oodat 18:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Abhorred In light of the Necros war, the Abhorred have been buffed up. Buffed up means, in this case, better weaponry, better armoring, more bloody intent. And if the Necros are as bad as they seem to be, the Abhorred will finally have the resources they so desperately need. If you need me to paint you a picture of what combat with one is like, I can easily write down a small little battle excerpt (3 paragraphs or less). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Fourth Battallion What exactly did 4th Battalion do at Hanibal III? First rescued the prisoners, second killed AA, and set up landing zones, and 3rd defended key chokepoints and hampered enemy movement. I'm writing the later battles part with Leonid, and am basically going to say that 4th was assigned destroy the primary enemy command area, eliminate their leadership, and keep Covenant forces occupied and keep them from thinking about the other attacks. Spartan 501 05:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Resistance Dear Ajax you have benn invited to help the Machina resistance.Eaite'Oodat 15:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC) But for my parts of the RP i wanted to use my own technology, not everyone elses, i Mean no offense but the tech i created was supposed to only be used by me and possible a few other users if they asked,i would use some of your technology you and the others users made for Eaite's parts in Necros, but i also developed a story for Warmaster Corporation that had corruption and betrayl inside the company, which happened in the necros era, and as for the Machina Resistance lets just Say they were supposed to get secret "help" from Warmaster Corporation.Eaite'Oodat 16:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Couple of Things Alright, I've stated in my Leonid article that Fourth assaulted an enemy command center, assassinated high level commanders to deny the enemy good leadership, and attempted to hack enemy databases for information. Tell me if that works, and if it doesn't, tell me what I should do to change it. On another note, may I have permission to use the SOARs in Necros? It would give me a chance to make a few characters for some of the first wave RPs, specifically Vespara and Dark Tower. Thanks, please reply soon. Spartan 501 18:49, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: Abhorred What gives the Abhorred such a huge advantage over the Human race is not just their technology level, but their innate ability to lower morale. As stated in the article, they use drugs to suppress pain, and often play dead to surprise enemies. Humans are the race in halo most susceptible to fear, and it's common knowledge that a scared marine fights much worse than a calm one. Of course, the Necros would be pushing the Abhorred out of their bleak, barren homeworlds, but they would of course fight back. What I'd planned originally was to let them capture Necros ships (or, if impossible, scrap them and make their own) and begin to push into AUR-controlled space. This would further strain the AUR, dividing them into multiple fronts: the Abhorred, the Necros (main front), various Rebel factions, and Covenant Remnants. What I propose is to put the AUR in a highly stressful position, hopelessly outnumbered (the Abhorred have more than 3 times the population of the UNSC, despite their small territory) against multiple enemies. Their only advantage would be, of course, the disunity of their attackers. P.S. I'd also love to see a Necros-ified Abhorred. No doubt it'd be awesome (although lack of limbs might be a problem in some cases) P.S.S. AR would love to join the Necros war effort, seeing as all Reclaimers do is destroy Forerunner structures and artifacts. Galactic War ftw ^.^ --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 23:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Red Alert 3...failing... I think we're facing the worst of the worst of EA... RA3 seemed to have quite a good plot...but the cast... just... stupid... Download this link to watch the video Tell me what you think... Little_Missy - 23:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Companies Hey Ajax, i was just wondering if i could put in the Ion Technologies Corporation, and Xen Hypernautics into the Necros Project? That would be great. If not, i'll understand. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Brace yourself.......... We've got red links incoming, brace yourself........ *Bloodhound Spy Drone (no, it's not on the Tereus) *Linna *Kanna *Gundark *Kastella *Nalidine *X14 (HIGHCOM facility) *Alexia Romanov *Gary Kirsham *Joseph Lee *Gareth Boyar *William Hurtz *37895-CT69 (drug) *Sangheili Orbital Assault Operations (Assault Troopers) *Sangheili Extra Vehicular Activity Operations (Rangers) *Sangheili Special Operations (Spec Ops) *Sangheili Unconventional Warfare Operations (Commandos) *Sangheili Assassination Operations (Assassins) *Sangheili Advance Reconnaissance Operations (Pathfinders) *Sangheili Fleet Security *United Sangheili Republic Navy *United Sangheili Republic Army *United Sangheili Republic Air Force *Battle Dress Utilities *M101 Radio Packs *Weapon System Technology (link on Misriah Armory) *Trinity Arms *Oracle *High Council (USR) *Supreme Councillor *Imperator *Accla 'Jar Vor Rojasee *Warhound UCAV (since you added this after giving me the info) *Alpha Company *Charlie Company *Delta Company *Easy Company *Fox Company *Ghost Company *Halo Company *Omega Company *Spike Rotilla *Grey Platoon (I've made the article, just need to add the info) And these ones that you said you'd take care of but you still haven't..... *M72 Sonic Cannon *M82 Sonic Rifle *M56 HIMAT *M705 Flamer *MX1 AM DER *MX11 EMP Rifle *C-13 Gertek *C-14 Plastic Explosive *Ravager HD *Iconoclast LAM Please, leave this on my talk page because my computer's on the fritz and I'm not sure when I'll get it back; should be a few days, but I'm not sure. PS. Necros walker pic? >> here --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 01:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Image finders Why hello there i am Eaite'Oodat, i am starting a little thing i call image finders what we do is we find image for people to use in their articles and we thought you might like to use this one http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Necros_hunter.jpg if you need an image we may find something close to it, and give it to you.Eaite'Oodat 02:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) My SPARTAN But can i enter my SPARTAN into the Necros Community Project? Thanks Hmm... How about this? I am about to make an article on the leader of the SOARs, can I use him? And how about this as well, what if the SOARs were absorbed into your Assassin/Recon branch, and no longer exist? Would it be possible for them to form the basis for the new USR branch? Spartan 501 17:22, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Exoskeleton Design I worked most of yesterday on the image for the Vorenus Exoskeleton but ended up not liking it. after looking at their land vehicles and looking at the site where i get my weapon pics i thought the Zaku Mobile Suit from the Gundam series would fit well into the mix. However it doesn't have the leg configuration you wanted. I was also going to use the weapon its holding as well. Anyways if you like I'm going to use this, If you don't its back to the drawing board haha -- Hollywood SOAR Now that I think about it, it would probably work better if the SOARs were just disbanded, and their personel absorbed into other units. Spartan 501 18:32, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Necros Hunter Well we thought the image would help you, with your necros project if you don't want it please feel freee to delete it, but we hope you can find a use for it.Eaite'Oodat 00:46, 22 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV Hey could i make my SPARTAN-IV leader of Squad Mako in Shark Platoon? Thanks Re: Abhorred Stuff As to do with the POW business. Suitable people (i.e. marines or strong-looking civilians) would get their limbs cut off, enhanced via cybernetics, and implanted onto Abhorred warriors surgically. Limbless, the POW's would only serve as either food or something to trade with (given that they have a good status, like colonel or general). If they happen to know something, limb-removal is postponed, and they are tortured slowly until they give up the information. After that though, limbs get cut off and they get eaten ^.^. Also, I would imagine them being knocked out of the war at some point, although certainly not permanently defeated. However, while they are still in, I'd imagine that they'd do some serious damage to the AUR (they're not so much going after the Necros, seeing as they simply want more easily-gained territory). I'd think morale would be at an all-time low during this period, seeing as both the Abhorred and Necros have an innate skill to that effect, and the UNSC would have to work with scared and terrified marines. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:32, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The Necros War acts only as a turning point in the Abhorred history. After they've licked their wounds and gained more troops, I'd imagine they'd start a war of their own. While they're there though, expect some pretty brutal things (a marine whose arms and legs are cut off and is missing his right eye will be LUCKY in an Abhorred battlefield). P.S. Here's a small battle excerpt, just to give you the feel of combat with them. Just a random character: Corporal Jacob Williams, part of the second UNSC expedition to Abhorred territory. Btw, boomers and bursters are Abhorred grenades. He was panting; heavily. All around him, explosions, fields of blood and gore, the bodies of his friends and allies simply laying inanimate on the unforgiving soil. "Corporal! Fucking get into the line of action!" he heard, and despite his inner urge to simply drop his MA6 and run, he swallowed his cowardice and ran to cover the remnants of his platoon: six men including his squad sergeant. Metallic slugs and burning hot plasma both flew through the air, and the ground was constantly battered by boomers and bursters. "WILLIAMS! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" the sergeant yelled, just before a thrown cleaver sliced deeply into his shoulder. Blood squirted and oozed as the man fell and was subsequently torn to shreds by a group of them. "Shit... shit..." he muttered, and with a final thought, he noticed he was the only one left. The five others were on the ground, torn up, burned, and adorned with large chunks of missing flesh. They were advancing now, upon Jacob's position, and he fired wildly before a sharp pain hit him in the stomach. He looked down painfully to see the large meat hook protruding out of his stomach, and as time seemed to slow for his death, he felt chunks of flesh shot out of his legs. Williams was on his knees, bleeding profusely, and still awake as the alien creatures dug their yellowed teeth into his skin, breaking through both body armor and clothing. The last thing he knew was the pain of it all. P.S.S. Should the Abhorred be put publicly into the Necros War timeline? It's pretty much an attack parallel to that of the Necros. Oh and by the way, I'd based the Abhorred off of the Locust Horde (Gears of War), the Scourge (Warcraft), and some other things I've forgotten the name of. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:01, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Platoon CO Ok i know your probably getting really pissed at me right now asking for stuff but i Swear to God this will be the last thing i ask from you for at least 6 months unless urgent but could i make my SPARTAN-II a platoon CO instead of a Company CO? Good Hunting UNSC Weapons The Sonic Weapons and the HIMAT missile on the UNSC Necros Weapons still have no article. Could you give me some info on them so I can start their articles? 117649AR This is the last thing I'll be telling you for a while, seeing as I'll be occupied. As with 117649 Annihilative Repentance, seeing as he will be defecting to aid the Necros, he will be in need of troops (there is a lack of readily available sentinels). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:16, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Brute Weapons Could i put the Type-28 Sniper in the brute weapons templete for necros.Eaite'Oodat 01:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) We made it together and i use it in my articles.Eaite'Oodat 02:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) OK, perhaps I should do this more slowly......... OK, so I kinda did too much at once last time. So how about I do a few at a time: *Oracle *Trinity Arms *M101 Radio Packs *Battle Dress Utilities *Sangheili Fleet Security *Sangheili Orbital Assault Operations *37895-CT69 (drug) *Accla 'Jar Vor Rojasee *Weapon System Technology Also, could you tell me what to do with your SPARTAN-II, Elite, Prophet, Brute, Human and FF templates? All but the FF one is for characters, I just wanted to know how to do them, and I was wondering what the heck the FF template is. How about if you don't remember what it is I just delete it --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 01:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC)